Family
by sodapop5
Summary: Sodapop is seventeen and is married to seventeen year old ey are one big family.Her,the gang,and someone unexpected.I'm bad at summaries, but please read.


**Family**

**I apologize for any mistakes or any awkward moments. If I don't put the apostrophes in some of my words, it's not because I'm lazy, it's because I'm trying to type fast. Please review. Every review sent will get read and be very much appreciated. Give me your honest opinion. Let me know what you think and give me ideas for the future. Enjoy.**

"Soda. Soda" I mumbled tossing and turning. Sodapop shook me, trying to wake me up. It worked."Whats wrong?" Soda asked worried. "I had a dream, that you didn't love me anymore so you left."

"Luna, you know that I love you. Hell, if I didn't I wouldn't have married you! I would never leave you."

"I know", I said looking at Soda. " I cant help it…Sorry I woke you up". Soda smiled and laughed a little, not saying anything.(minutes later) "Do you feel okay?" Soda asked looking concerned."I feel a little nauseous. Not bad or anything. It will pass before the rumble. How could you tell?"

"You look sick", Soda said feeling my forehead.

Ive been feeling nauseous for a while, but didn't want to worry Soda. Besides it came and went so I couldn't complain.

It felt nice having someone care as much as Soda did. I had never really experienced anything like it. Don't get me wrong my parents loved me and still do, but they didn't _really _care. Not like Soda. We met at the Nightly Double, where I worked. It was late and I was tired, but when he came over to the concession stand, I didn't seem to remember how tired I was. He started to talk to me first. "Hey. Do you know if this movie is any good? My kid brother dragged me a long." "No. I don't really like movies. I don't really watch them", I said letting out a small laugh because I worked at the drive-ins." I don't like fake people. I feel like movies are full of them. In a way, I guess actors are like socs. Do you know what I mean? Oh. Golly, you probably want to get to your movie and here I am blabbing on and on." " Nah I don't have to",he said with a smile,". Besides, I like talking to you a lot better". I blushed. Ever since then, we were like glue and the gang seemed to approve. I fell in love with Soda (and the gang). We got married as soon as possible. We were both seventeen. We still are.

( I live with Darrel and Ponyboy too. Soda and I sleep in one of the extra bedrooms.)

" Yall ready for the rumble?!" Steve yelled as he came in the house. "Steve, its only 10 in the morning." I said through the bedroom door. Steve knocked on the door. He knew better than to just barge in. Not because he thought we were doing anything, but because he wasn't sure whether or not we wanted him to come in. " Come in" I said. Steve came strolling in with a big grin on his face. "Ya, I know its only 10, but I cant wait. Can you?" Soda was excited. I could tell. "I sure cant. Can you Luna?" "You know that I like to fight, but its time for breakfast. Is Darry up?" I asked, knowing the answer already. "Ya. Him _and _Pony". We walked into the kitchen to find the rest of the gang sitting in the living room.

"Well, goodmorning sunshines. Where have yall been hiding?" Twobit said with a grin plastered on his face. He was probably my favorite member of the gang. He has a sense of humor and uses it. All the time. When the time comes for being serious though, he is. "You know Twobit, I dont think I wanna answer that question because i think you know the answer" I said smiling. Soda didnt like Twobit as much as I did. He like to hang around with Steve because he was more mature I guess. "C'mon get some food. We will be late if we dont eat now", Darry said from the kitchen. I work with Soda and Steve now. I dont work as much as they do though.

"Hey Luna! Jhonny, and Ponyboy said in unison. " Hey boys",I said grabbing a plate for my eggs. "Goodmoring Dallas". "Mornin".Jhonny sat there talking to Dally about some broad he liked. I thought it was sweet how he told the guys everything. _Especially_ Dally. "Let me know if you need any advice", I said seriously, "I have a lot of knowledge on that kind of stuff". "I figured if anybody in the gang you would", Jhonny joked. He was usually quiet around people, except for Dally, Pony, and me.

"Im gonna take a shower", I got up and put my dish in the sink. "Can i come?" Asked Twobit, obviously joking. "Ya. Sure. Right after you become a doctor", I teased. I turned on the shower and took off my clothes. Some girls might feel uncomfortable taking a shower with the gang in the house, but it was normal for me.

When I got out of the shower, I put on my 'uniform' for work. Soda was on the couch. I walked over and sat on his lap. He lened in and gave me a kiss. the boys whistled until we pulled away. "C'mon. Lets get to work", i said rolling my eyes.

When I got home i took a long nap. Im gonna need my energy for the rumble I thought to myself. An hour or so lter i got up and started to make dinner. Chicken soup. The boys were gonna love that. Pony and Jhonny walked in. "Whats cookin?"Pony asked. "Chicen soup", I responded. "Yum cant wait!" Johnny said. When the rest of the gang came home, we te dinner. Of course there was a mess to clean up. They eat like pigs. I picked up the plates, put them in the sink, and washed them. Then, we got ready for the rumble.

**I'm sorry if my cahpters are short, but to make it up, I will make a lot of chapters. I'm in school right now so I can't post a lot during the week. Please reveiw.**


End file.
